The artist and the angel
by Blackghostflower016
Summary: Deidara rescued a girl. Her name is Tenshi. Overtime, how will their emotions grow for eachother? DeidaraXooc plz R&R im rating it M because i dont know what will happen in the later chapters when their older. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a fanfic about Deidara-Sama and my [ooc/rpg (whichever you wanna use) character, Tenshi-Chan!! Im constantly getting writers block but I will do my best to update constantly if i continue the story. Promise!!! Ok, so i'm making up the story as i go along because I cant think of a plot right now... :( i was thinking about a horror movie and I am a scaredy cat...and couldnt sleep...any way onto the story!! Hope you like it!!**

**_Chapter 1_**

'I...have to get away!' thought Tenshi while running.

She had been running for a while, she was being chased by advanced Jounin (did i spell that right?) she guessed. They were pretty good and had managed to cut her a few times and one even rmanaged to rip part of the sleeve from her shirt.

She was a strong girl no doubt, only six years of age and she could beat most of the gennin in her village and even a few jounin. But she still had a while to go before she could beat advaced jounin.

'I cannot continue any longer...' she knew her limits...but she couldn't stand to admit her limits so she kept running.

A ripped teddy bear in her hand, she pushed herself to the edge and ran as fast as she could. "Doite kudasai!!!!" there was a blonde boy standing there looking at her in quite a confused manner.

"Doite...kudasai!!!!" she screamed with her eyes closed a few seconds before she bumped head first into him and they both fell to the floor.

"Hey, you should slow down, yeah?" "No! I have to keep running!"

"Just calm down. Approach this calmly, yeah?" "No! its not safe for you either! Now that they've seen you with me!" she rapidly got up and ran, holding his hand while she ran.

'What is she talking about, yeah? Who's chasing her?' he followed her while thinking these questions.

She ran into an alley with him and placed herself firmly against the wall, the blonde shinobi doing the same.

"What was that for, yeah?" he asked in a soft voice.

She was quiet for a minute, then sat down and held her ripped stuffed animal close to her face, "I am being chased...by who i don't know specifically. They have chased me here all the way from my home on the other side of the village..." she held her teddy bear closer to her face.

"Wow, how did a little girl like you make it here from all the way over there?" "I've been trained since I was two...I would be ranked as a low jounin if not for my age..." she started crying steadily.

"Awwe, don't cry, yeah?" he kneeled next to her and petted her head.

"Give me **one** good reason not to cry! My parents have been killed, and I've been running since midnight!!!!!" her voice was chokey ( --sp? srry my spell checkers not working) and childosh for the first time in a while. "And look at me! I'm a six year old! And now I'm all alone!" she burried her face into her dirty, cut up arms.

"Calm down, yeah? Say, what's your name?" "Yuki Tenshi...whats yours?" She looked up from her teddy bear.

"I am Deidara, nice to meet you." "**Nice**?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it **nice**...but it's still nice to meet you." he scratched the back of his head.

"You can come with me if you want to." he looked at her with sympathy in his blue eyes and reached his hand out for hers. She knew she wouldn't last long on her own, "Okay..." she took his hand.

That moment a memory flashed through his mind...

**_Flashback:_**

_Deidara was sitting in a bench waiting for Sasori of the red sand to get back._

_He got up because his butt was hurting. (idk don't ask...its random) He looked over and saw a little girl crying._

_"Are you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head and kept crying._

_Poeple around then were whispering countless things about him making her cry._

_"C'mon, take my hand, whats your name?" "T-Tenshi...Tenshi..."_

_"Come on Tenshi Tenshi" he took her hand and started walking._

_"That's not my name!!!" she cried._

**_End Flashback_**

He looked at her after that flashback. She looked like the girl he'd met a few years ago...

"So, where are we going?" she held her teddy bear a little closer. "We are going to find Master Sasori and then we are going back to the Akatsuki hideout, yeah?"

Her eyes opened wide, "Akatsuki?" she said starled. He nodded.

She suddenly stopped running, "Are you tired?" he asked. "No..." she replied simply.

"Well, come on... tell me why you stopped, yeah?" "Akatsuki..." she replied.

"Yeah?" "They scare me...isn't that Uchiha in the Akatsuki? The one who whiped out his whole clan and only left his little brother alive? I dont like him..."

"Itachi-Sama? He's a nice guy...if you stay out of his way...yeah..." "I will go with you...only if you promise protect me..."

"Yeah! I promise!!!!" he smiled like Temari in that one episode where she killed Tayuya(cheesy...lol). "Then it's a promise..." she smiled faintly.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" "I guess I am...though I am strong, I am still only a six year old..." she sat down.

"Well, we can't waist anytime...Master Sasori's probably already mad...I was taking my time...yeah." he went over and picked her up and placed her on his back.

"I'll carry you yeah?" he started running, "Hai..." she blushed faintly.

She cuddled herself with her teddy bear and eventually cuddled to Deidara's back, falling asleep.

When Deidara found Sasori, they went back to the hideout.

"Leader won't let you keep her." Sasori pointed out before Deidara woke her up and placed her on the floor.

Then they entered the hideout and Tenshi was holding her taddy bear in one hand and Deidara's hand in the other. She also was cuddled up to his leg.

She saw Zetsu and chuckled a little, "Plant man!" she whispered to Deidara so that he could hear her. "huh?" he hadn't heard her.

"Plant man!" she pointed at Zetsu who heard and walked up to her.

She gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Gomen...dont kill me!!" she ran behind Deidara.

Deidara laughed a little, "Gomen Zetsu, yeah? and another thing, stay away from her, yeah?" Deidara shot him a mad look and then turned back to Tenshi. "C'mon Tenshi-Un! Let's go get you cleaned up."

Then Konan stepped upto Deidara, "Deidara, there is no way you're giving that girl a bath." Deidara looked at her with a cheesy smile, "I...know! yeah! she's gonna take a bath on her own!" he looked around.

"No. She doesn't know how to avoid her cuts and bruises." "Fine! then **you** give her a bath, yeah?" Deidara told her. "Okay then, i will." Konan replied simply.

She reached out her hand to Tenshi and Tenshi scooted closer to Deidara.

"It's okay Tenshi-Un, go. I'm certain she'll be good with you." he turned to Konan, "Won't you, Konan-Chan?" she nodded and Tenshi let her take her hand.

Konan took Tenshi and gave her a bath then returned her to Deidara.

It seemed that Konan hadn't bandaged Tenshi. "Come here Tenshi-Un! I'll bandage you, yeah." she half ran over to Deidara and Konan walked out of the room.

Deidara went to get the bandages and Tenshi sat on tthe bed waiting. "Say, where's your partner?"

"Why do you ask? He went to leader to tell him about you, yeah." "Just wanting to start conversation." she smiled cutely.

"Okay...so, how are you, yeah?" "I'm pretty much okay...except for the whole, being chased, my parents being killed and living with the Akatsuki thing." She said sarcastically.

After she said that, the person she least wanted to see came in through the door.

"Who's that Deidara-Kun?" she asked in a curios voice. "Itachi-Sama." he whispered.

"What do you want Itachi-Sama, yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? You mean Tenshi-Un, yeah?"

"**No!!!!!!** **I mean what's wrong with you always saying 'YEAH' in your damn sentences! It's so freakin annoying!"**

Tenshi looked back and forth between the two...Deidara had a pouty face and was about to cry she infered (so OOC...). Itachi was getting pleasure from making Deidara cry and now had a smirk on his face making fun of him more.

"U-um Itachi--Sama...its...not n-nice to make people cry..." she said cautiously.

Deidara started to cry a little like if he was a little kid. (lol poor deidara-kun) Tenshi put her arms around Deidara shyly and huged him tightly. "It's okay Deidara-Kun."

"Know your pep squad is a girl who just lost her family and has no spirit?" Itachi mocked.

"Hey!" she shot back without meaning to, "g-gomen..." she bowed her hed to him and quickly turned back to Deidara.

"So, what did you come for, ye--..." Deidara tried to not say yeah. (lol) "Leader said he wanted to see the girl," he pointed at Tenshi, "to see if she could be as of any use to the Akatsuki."

"I'm not letting her go alone with you, y--..."(this is so hard for him) "Sasori-San is there." "I don't care. I'm going too."

"Go ahead then. If you must." "Yes I must, yeah." He didnt feel like straining himself just to make Itachi unirritated anymore.

They walked to leader's office and Tenshi sat on Deidara's lap.

"If you get uncomfotable, just nudge me or something, yeah?" She nodded slightly.

"So...little girl...are you of **any** use to us what-so-ever?" She sat there quiet, trembling a little.

"Great. Now she's def." he slammed his hand on the desk, making her jolt.

"If, I may say so, she is only like this because she is scared, yeah?" Deidara hugged her from behind kindly and then sat back up and ran his fingers thru her hair soothingly, calming her down some.

She sighed quietly.

"Are you **def**? **Answer my question. are you of any use to the Akatsuki in any way?**" he asked.

"I...I have been training since I was two and can...probably make a good fighter..." she said.

"Oh look it's a miracle, she talked." taunted Leader briefly. "Okay...so we will train you to be an able fighter. But I warn you that if you refuse orders, you will be killed." he simply stated before sending all of them off.

...::A few minutes later::..

Tenshi was laying on Deidara's bed, witing for him to get out of the shower when she noticed something...

"Where am _I_ gonna sleep?" she said outloud.

"Well," started Sasori, "you can sleep wherever you want. Your choice. On the couch, with Deidara, or with me." he waited for an answer.

"Deidara-Kun..." she stated shyly with a blush on her face that was obvious to him. He wanted to say something but didn't.

A few minutes later, when Deidara came out of the bathroom, he noticed Tenshi laying on his bed. 'She looks like a little lump sleeping on my bed, yeah?' he thought to himself with a chuckle.

He walked over and sat on the bed then straightened Tenshi out carefully so she wouln't wake up. Afterwards he layed down next to her and tucked both Tenshi and himself with the sheets and went to sleep while Sasori sat on his bed watching t.v. (so OOC it hurts... '-')

**yeah, so thats my first chappie...hope you like it plz review :) i said id update asap but school jyst started and asap might not be as fast as you think...srry if the next chappie takes a while...oh and id give you a preview of the next chappie but im doing the story as i go along...srry...plz keep readin though!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chappie!! hope you like it! plz R&R oh and you know how it says romance/drama? therell be comedy too! lol**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Tenshi POV:**

I have woken up at about 2:00 in the morning, i'm guessing, in a strange place. "Where am I?" I asked herself. Just then, painful memories of the last 24 hours came rushing through my mind.

"Oh..." I stated and layed back down next to Deidara-Kun.

'Mom...dad...' I think sadly while remembering how they sacrificed themselves fighting and dying for me...just great...now I'm sobbing...and my tears are growing thicker with every memory...

I cried myself to sleep...

**Normal POV:**

Deidara woke up at precisely 7:00 in the morning to find a little girl with tear marks streaking down her cheeks cuddled up to him.

"Tenshi-Un...you were thinking about your parents...yeah?" he whispered quietly before kissing her forehead and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Sasori was next to wake up at 7:10. He went towards the bathroom door and knocked on it, "Deidara-San, you in there?" he asked in a sleepy tone. "Yeah." Deidara called back. "Well hurry up before I fall asleep again!" "Ok, yeah."

Deidara was out in a matter of minutes, in a towel (drools) , and put on his black shirt and pants.

"My turn." Sasori said, heading into the bathroom. "Don't take hours in there, youll waist all the hot water, yeah?" "Whatever." Deidara heard faintly through the door.

He turned the t.v. on and put the covers over Tenshi, making sure not to bother her. She shifted a little, and hugged the pillow next to her, thinking it was Deidara. "Dei...dara-Kun..." she muttered sadly as she hugged the pillow more.

"You're so cute like that...yeah..." he covered his mouth after those words escaped.

'What did I just say? She's pnly six! You're 13! (im making him younger cause if he was around 18 like in the anime...just think!) And she just clings to you because she sees you as all she has...' he thought to himself, shocked at his words.

A few minutes later, she sat up, drousily and crawled to the front of the bed where Deidara was and curled up on his lap like a kitten. He brushed the hair out of her face and stroked his fingers through her slightly tangled shoulder length purple hair softly. She smiled up at him and hugged him, "Deidara-Kun..." she started but didn't finish.

"Tenshi-Un," he started. But she slipped off the bed and walked over to her book bag and waved it around his face a little.

"You want to change out of your clothes?" she nodded. "o...kay..." he grabbed the bookbag and looked around it.

"What do you wanna wear?" he was completely dumbfounded. (lol big word) She smiled cutely and blushed, "Something pretty for Deidara-Kun!" he blushed slightly and smiled, "Whatever you wanna wear is pretty by me!" (lol such a flirt...plz dont say child molester...or rapist...unless your kidding...)

"Okay!" she took the bookbag from him and looked through it for a few seconds and pulled out a black shirt and some black capris. "That'll work, yeah!" he said turning around.

She took her clothes off and started changing. He was staring at the bathroom door.

Right when she finished changing and was about to say 'okay' Sasori came out of the bathroom in a towel.

She jumped on the bed and put her head down. Sasori just casually walked over to the closet and picked out some clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

She looked up and noticed Sasori wasn't there so she hugged Deidara and said, "Do I look okay?" in her childish way and let go so he could see her. He nodded, "You look better than okay! You look beautiful, yeah!" he gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "Arigato!!!" she kissed him on the cheek. "Domo-Arigato!" he kissed her forehead.

She giggled.

"You want to go train now or wait for Sasori-San?" "I wanna train now!!" she smiled and bounced up and down on the bed. "okay, yeah!" he got off the bed and she jumped on his back, with her arms around his neck. He held her legs up a little bit and walked up to the door and placed her down in front of the door and told her to put her shoes on. They both put their shoes on and she climbed back on his back again and he was giving her a piggy back ride to the training grounds.

All of a sudden, Hidan comes around the corner.

"Hey, who's the girl?" "My friend." "You gonna take good care of her at night?" Hidan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"huh?" Hidan shook his hand, "Never mind...a little virgin like you wouldn't get it..." he walked away leaving both Deidara and Tenshi confused.

Deidara kept walking anyway and stopped at the training ground. "Here it is, yeah!" He put her down and pulled her gently by the hand to one of the trees with a target on it.

"I have to focus my chakra and punch the target to knock down the tree...right?" she asked while looking up at him with a smile. "Yeah!" he smiled back and pointed to the target, "Exactly, yeah."

"Okay!" she said as she stepped closer to the tree and started to punch it clumsily.

Deidara watched her punching clumsily and weakly for about 5 minutes then said, "Stop, Stop yeah. I thought you said you were able to beat gennin and even some jounin." She blushed embarrassedly and looked at the dirt, "Well...i never got the hang of Tai Jutsu really...I was easy to learn the Gen Justu and others...but never quite got the hang of Tai Jutsu like i should have after 4 years of training..."

"I'll help you, dont worry, yeah?" he went over to her. "Hn." she nodded.

"Its about practice, okay? and how you practice. For example,"he held out his hands out straight and punched at the tree repeated blows, his hands still yet inflicting damage on the tree., "You have to keep your hand still because if they go all over the place you'll stay clumsy Tenshi-Un. Get it?" he motioned for her to try and she stepped forward again.

"Okay..." she stuck her arms out and hit the tree clumsily still, "not it...is it...?" she frowned.

"No..." he stepped behind her, and with his hands, straightened her arms out. "And your hands have to be like this..." he fixed her hands. "There, yeah. Try it!" right as she was about to punch the tree like Deidara told her to, someone popped out infront of her and made her jump back.

"Hi! Im Tobi!! Who are you?" a masked boy asked her cheerfully. "Hi, i'm Tenshi! Nice to meet you Tobi!" "Nice to meet you too Miss Tenshi! You're pretty!" "Arigato Tobi!" she smiled at him like she did to Deidara, a big, whole hearted smile...which of coarse made Deidara jelious. (sooooo OOC...)

"Go away Tobi-San, yeah!" Deidara said, irritated. "Awww..." Tenshi gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Please?" "Absolutely not, yeah? You have to train." he looked away from her trying not to look at her eyes.

She went up to him, "Okay...fine...Tobi-San...please go away while I train?" Tobi nodded and walked away.

"I'm sorry...but you need to train." he apologized. "It's okay." she smiled at him again and turned to the tree, "Like this?" she put her arms like when he fixed them.

He nodded, "Hai. Now try punching it." She nodded and started punching like she'd seen him do. "Good. Just learn to maintain that stance." he said.

After about an hour of non-stop tree punching Deidara stopped her.

"Okay you did good there. Now, you wanna spar?" he asked her. "I'm a little tired but okay..." she got into her fighting stance and readied herself.

He said, "Go." and they lunged themselves at eachother, Deidara holding back.

Their sparing match lasted about 5 minutes. Deidara have some minor cuts and bruises while Tenshi had a few more because of her fragile skin.

"So, you think that was enouph work?" he asked cheerfuly. "We've only been out here for less than two hours Deidara-Kun."

"True, yeah? But this is boring! Lets get some ice cream with srinkles!!" (Im craving ice cream...so they get it...) "Yay!!" She Jumped up and down in exitement.

"Of coarse we'll have to go to the nearest town, Suna, but dont worry, it wont take long, yeah. About an hour only." "Okay!"

Deidara brought out his clay bird and they climbed on and went to Suna! (wierd...)

After arriving, they went to Deidara's favorite ice cream shop and Tenshi got a chocolate vanilla swirl with rainbow sprinkles while Deidara got a chocolate strawberry swirl with chocolate sprinkles and they walked around while eating the ice cream.

'I never thought that anyone in an organization as bad as the Akatsuki could ever be this nice..." she thought to herself.

"Hey, and i wanted to ask you a question Tenshi-Un,...yeah." She smiled, "Shoot! Ask me anything and i'll answer sincerely!"

"Okay..." he started.

"Well...do yu like Tobi-San?" "Like? Like like what?" "Like like." "Like like?" she repeated after him. "Yeah."

"Why would you think that? I don't like like him I just like him as a friend!" she smiled. "Oh!" he felt silly for thinking that.

"I only like like ONE boy...but I don't think he feels the same way about me." she smiled faintly.

"Why wouldn't he?" "I don't know...I think he might be into girls his age..." "Oh."

'I wonder if he knows it's him I'm talking about...' She giggled as she thought.

'Who does she like?' he thought until she broke the silence.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" she asked. "I don't know but we'd better get back, yeah?" She nodded in agreement, "Think so."

When they arrived back at the hideout, they decided to go to the room and watch t.v.

"What do you wanna watch when we get to the room Tenshi-Un?" "I don't know, how about we channel surf and see what's on!" "yeah, ok." they walked to he room, messing with people, like Hiden who they called 'headless horse man' and others...

Deidara opened the door and went in. "Get the control, i'mma use the bathroom real fast, yeah?" "Okay" she went to the bed, picked up the remote and turned the t.v. on.

He was back in a few minutes and she was watching Shin-Shan. "You can, Party party join us join us shake your taill away, you can party party!!" she was singing along with the ending.

He layed next to her and petted her head, "So, who do you like?" She seemed startled by this question and blushed, "I can't tell you." she simply said while turning back to the t.v.

"I bet I know who it is, yeah!" she turned to look at him suddenly and blushed, "Y-you know?!" he nodded proudly.

"It's Itachi-Sama isn't it?" "She let out a sigh of relief then looked at him again,"Nope! But it's someone you know super, extra well!" she smiled and turned back to the t.v.

"Who is it that **you** could possibly like? Perhaps Konan-San? Sasori-San? **Me?** **I'll** never know." he blushed a little and said, "Nope. yeah. you'll never know," he turned to the t.v. "Atleast not now."

They watched t.v. for a few hours then Tenshi got hungry so they decided to get something to eat. They got chicken ramen and were eating in the living room (or one of the many i should say) eating on the couch.

"Deidara-Kun...who do **you** like?...i'll tell you if you tell me." she stared at her ramen. There was silence among them for a few minutes, "You'd think i was crazy if I told you."

"No i wouldnt." she shook her head and looked at him. "Trust me...you would. yeah." he nodded and started eating his ramen again.

She started to eat her ramen again and when she finished, she tugged on his shirt, "C'mon!! Tell me!!!" she whined. "No." he looked down at her.

She made puppy dog eyes at him and started to willingly create tears in her eyes and started crying voluntarily. Konan came over, "Deidara-San, what did you do to her?" she asked in a semi-annoyed voice. "N-nothing! She just started crying because I wouldn't tell her who I like! yeah!" he said deffensively.

"Who **do** you like Deidara-San? Could it be this little girl, **Tenshi-Chan**?" Deidara tried not to blush, "I'm not gonna tell either of you who I like." he looked away.

Rapidly, a cloud of Akatsuki members were forming around them. "Who do you like Deidara-Kun?" Tenshi tugged his shirt and looked at him with sad eyes. Everyone around them was also pressuring him into telling but he just said "No." and and tried to ignore them.

Tobi popped outta nowhere in Deidara's face, scaring him, and screamed, "You can tell Tobi-San!! Tobi-San won't tell **anyone**!!" "No Tobi-San, yeah?" he shoved Tobi out of the way and walked to his room being followed by everyone.

Tenshi ofcoarse felt bad so when he went into the room and didnt let her in, she sat infront of the door for hours knocking and saying, "Deidara-Kun, open the door...please...Im sorry i caused all that." until a few hours later he opened the door and let her in.

"I'm sorry..." she pleaded, looking up at him. Then she hugged him, "I didn't mean for that huge mess...I really didnt!" she was starrting to cry a little bit. (real tears)

"It's...okay..." he said patiently as he stroked her hair smoothly, calming her down.

"Are you sure?" she looked up at him. He nodded, "Hn. It's fine."

Outside, Konan nd Itachi were listening thru the door (stakers o.o) and when they heard Deidara, Konan said, "Hm...Itachi-Sama...do you think that he could be in love with this girl?" "No. He couldn't be. She is his junior by seven years. Do you think he would be that idiotic?"

Konan thought about this for a second, "Well...I guess you are right...but I still can't help at have a feeling he likes her." "Don't be silly Konan-San." They walked away.

"Deidara-Kun, I just noticed, where's Sasori-Sama?" "Oh, I really dont know, yeah? He wanders off occasionally." "Oh." she smiled, "He leaves us alone a lot doesn't he?" she giggled.

..::.A few hours later.::..

Tenshi was by her bookbag like she'd been for about hal an hour now. "What are ya doin, yeah?" Deidara asked her curiously. "Nothing." she said rapidly as she stuffed something in her bookbag. "If you sy so...yeah." he went back to the t.v. still waning to know what she was looking at.

"Tenshi-Chan, it's time to sleep, k?" Deidara said several hours later. She nodded and pulled her bookbag with her, placing it next to the bed when she got on.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded and layed down.

Deidara caught her sneaking a few looks in her bookbag. And after a while, when she thought he was asleep, she pulled out a picture frame and looked at it for a while. As quietly as he could, he looked over her shoulder and saw the picture: A family picture; Her, her mom, and her dad. 'Even worse' he thought. On the bottom right corner of the picture it said, 'We love you, Mom and Dad.'

She sobbed a little then stopped, "How long have you been watching?" she asked. He was startled, but didn't show it, "Long enough...you miss them, yeah?" She nodded slowly.

"If you want to cry, then just cry. I won't hold it against you and you'll feel better." He scooted over next to her. She started sobbing quietly and then got louder, "Why...? Why did they have to die and leave me behind like this?" she pounded the bed with her fists. "Come here..." he scooted sideways and turned around then hugged her tightly, "It'll be okay..."

She was sobbing for quite a while, and she was cuddled up to his chest gently. "Are you **sure** it'll be okay?" she asked. "Of coarse it will be...I'm here." he hugged her tighter and kissed her on the cheek. "Get some sleep k?" She nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

He stayed awake for a while, to make sure she fell asleep. After watching her sleep for a while, he fell asleep himself.

**K, so that was this chappie, hope ya like like liked it lol review plz! i think the age skip is gonna be at the begining of the next chapter... o.o it probably will be thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**third chapter!!!!! cheers yay third chappy...okay down to business! in this chappie is where i decided to put the little time skip thing lol its only the third chappie w/e but i wanted to put it here. in this one shes thirteen and hes...hold on let me count...20... -cough--cough- o.o . . .any wayzzzz on to the story o.o (dont quesstion love!!! ) and if you havent allready, go on my profile. i have 2 links for 2 different pictures of Tenshi okay? okay!**

**_Chapter 3_**

_'I wonder what could've happened that Sasori-Sama wants me to come with him to see 'something important' as he puts it...I wonder what he wants to show me..' she thought curiously as she ran alongside Sasori super fast._

_"If you're wondering what I have to show you Tenshi-Chan...you will find out soon enough..." his voice was steady but she sensed a hint of sadness in it. "What happened? Did something happen to Deidara-Kun?" she asked rapidly._

_"You'll see..." he repeated._

_For the rest of the way, Tenshi was really tense and slightly frightened._

_When they got to the spot in the forest Tenshi asked, "Why are we in **Konoha** of all places?" "This is where Deidara-San go his mission to defeat Sasuke-Kohai." Tenshi shivered a little, "D-did...something happen to him?" she asked worried._

_Sasori waited a few seconds, debating wether to tell her or not. But he decided to tell her and pointed to a spot where it looked like something had blown up violently._

_She was at first confused, then she had a horrified look on her face, "Deidara...kun...no...you...said..." she put her hand up to her heart. She let out a silent whisper, "I love you..."_

Tenshi woke violently sweating. "It was...just a dream..." she got up from the couch. She had gotten used to the couch these last few years because she and Deidara weren't allowed to sleep together anymore.

"Deidara-Kun" she whispered, barely audible, and went over to his bed to check on him and let out a sigh of relief, 'hes okay...good.'

At that very second, Deidara shot his eyes open and jumped on her, knocking her on the floor under him. She blushed slightly, "Well that's nice. I check up on you and you just jump on me?" "Guess so, yeah."

Then Sasori passed by them and shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk...young and younger people these days..." he walked into the bathroom for his usual morning shower.

Deidara got up, helped Tenshi up and started to walk towards the closet but she caught his hand, "Deidara-Kun...I...still want to know who it is that you like." she said shyly. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at her, "You wanna know...yeah?"

She nodded impatiently, "Tell me!" "Okay okay!" he turned to face her, "If you still want to know after all these years i'll tell you. Yeah..." he smiled, "You."

She was dumbfounded, "**Me? **Of all people?" she questioned. He nodded, "Now..who do **you** like? Its was a deal. I tell you you tell me, yeah?"

She nodded and looked up at him, "Deidara-Kun...I like...you." she blushed and was poking her fingers together behind her back. "Wow." he walked into the closet to change before Tobi opened the door withought even knocking.

"Tobi-San!" Tenshi yelped startled. She was still in her pajamas.

"Tenshi-Chan!" Tobi rushed upto her and hugged her tight, squeezing the life out of her. "Hey...Tobi-San..." She managed.

"Tenshi-Chan! You're not dressed yet!" She shook her head.

'I wonder...do any of them remember it's my birthday today?' she thought, a little sad. It was her thirteenth birthday and she hoped they remembered.

Tobi let go of her as he realized something, "Tenshi-Chan, I'll be right back!" he called as he ran out of the room.

"What was _that_ all about, yeah?" asked Deidara as he came out of the closet. "I really don't know..." she stepped into the closet and changed.

After she came out of the closet she noticed Deidara wasn't there. "Where is he?" she looked around the room. Then she found a note on the bed that read, "_Hey Tenshi-Chan , wanna come for a walk? I'll wait for you outside, k? -Deidara"_

She brushed her hair and walked outside, looking around for any trace of him. Then, out of nowhere, she felt someone glomp her. "Deidara-Kun..." she said and he got off.

"Here, yeah!" he said, handing her a box covered in purple wrapping paper with a red ribbon and a black bow. "What is it?" "Open it yeah!" She opened it, and it was a painting of her.

"Did you draw this Deidara-Kun?" "Yep!" he nodded proudly, "Happy birthday!" he hugged her tightly. "Arigato! I love it!" she kissed him on the cheek rapidly.

"C'mon, let's go put it in the room before we take our walk, yeah?" She nodded with a smile.

After putting the painting in the room, they went for a short walk.

Tenshi looked a little sad while they were walking and there was silence at first, but he broke it. "You're thinking of your parents...are you not?" he put his hand on Tenshi's shoulder. She nodded.

"If you want to cry, like I told you when you were small, go ahead and cry. I won't think any less of you." he looked into her eyes, concern showing. She nodded sadly and a few silent tears escaped her.

"I miss them..." she said as steady as she could. "You should..." he hugged her from behind, "It's only natural. You lost them at a young age, yeah..." he stroked her hair softly, trying to calm her down.

"Dakuna Tenshi-Chan." Sasori called from a tree. (A/N: Dakuna means stop crying) "It's your birthday and you shouldn't cry this much." he stated.

"Now come on. Both of you. We're going back." Deidara let go of Tenshi obediently and they followed Sasori back.

-----------

"Cover her eyes Deidara-Kun." Sasori told the blonde. He did as told and then kept walking a few more steps before Deidara removed his hands and Tenshi heard, "Happy Birthday Tenshi-Chan!" screamed by everyone.

"Arigato." she said, a little startled. She looked around, there were decorations and present everywhere. Her other birthdays had never been so...so festive.

"You like it Tenshi-Chan?" Deidara asked hopefully. "How could I not?" she asked while looking around.

"Happy birthday Tenshi-Chan!!" yelled Tobi while running over and hugging her tightly. "Arigato Tobi-Kun." she smiled and hugged him back. "Domo-Arigato!" Tobi let her go and ran off.

"C'mon Itachi-San, show some happiness! It's a birthday party for pete's sake!" Kisame said with fake joy.

"Can I eat her now?" asked Zetsu to Sasori who shook his head, "No Zetsu-San...you cannot eat Tenshi-Chan..." "Fine...then I guess giving her this carniverous plant would be out of the question?" he showed Sasori a plant. "Hai." he nodded. "Okay...i'll go get another plant then..." Zetsu walked away.

"What. A. Freak." Sasori said in a matter-of-a-fact way.

"Hey, Tenshi-Chan, let's go break the pinata, yeah?" She nodded excitedly and they walked over to the pinata. He put he blindfold on her and she started swinging, with accuracy, and broke the pinata. WHen the candy fell, the only ones who actually reached for any were Tenshi, Tobi, and Deidara.

"How childish..." said Itachi. "I agree." Said Hiden.

"I'm back. Wha'd I miss?" asked Zetsu as he came back with a rapped present with airwholes. "It **better** not be carniverous this time." Sasori told him. "It's not." he simply stated, putting it down next to the other presents.

"Cake time!!!!" Tobi yelled. Everybody gathered at the table with the cake on it andsang happy birthday to Tenshi. Afterwards, they told her to make a wish and blow out the candles.

'I wish...I wish that Deidara-Kun ould ask me to be his girl friend!' she thought loudly in her head before blowing out the candles. "I'll cut the cake, yeah." said Deidara while getting out a knife and starting to cut pieces out.

"You get the first piece Tenshi-Chan, yeah!" he said, handing her a slice of the chocolate vanilla cake. "Arigato." she took it and started eating, "Domo-Arigato." he said before starting to give out slices to everybody else.

When everybody had eaten their cake, it was time for the presentssss!!!!!!

"Here Tenshi-Chan." said Zetsu, handing her his gift. She stared at it for a second and he reassured her that it was not poisinous. She opened it and smiled, "Arigato Zetsu-Sama, primroses are my favorite flowers." "Domo-Arigato." he walked away.

"Here!!!" Tobi practically shouted, handing her the gift. "Arigato Tobi-Kun." she opened it. It ws a stuffed animal! A wolf to be precise, Tenshi's favorite animal in the whole wide world! "Domo-Arigato!" He skipped away next to Zetsu.

"Here Tenshi-San..." said Itachi while handingher a present. "Arigato." she opened the present. Ninja tools...so like Itachi... "Domo-Arigato." he said as he walked to join Zetsu and Tobi.

----------------------

After all the presents, they went back to the room and Tenshi was looking around at her knew stuff. She especially admired the painting that Deidara had done for her and the ceramic doll Sasori made for her.

"Arigato again, both of you." she smiled and looked at them, who smiled back and said your welcome.

"Tenshi-Chan, come with me real fast, yeah?" Deidara asked as he got up. "Hai." she got up and followed him.

They went outside the hideout and were somewhat in a garden. (Zetsu's garden!! o.o) "Tenshi-Chan..I wanted to ask you something, yeah..." She nodded excitedly and looked up at him with shiny red eyes beeing complimented by the moon.

"Will you be my girl friend...yeah??" he asked. "Hai!" she smiled brighter thana she already was. He leened in and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back.

When they broke they were both blushing faintly and decided to go back to the room holding hands. (how cute, dont you think??)

"Oo, well. Look at this. How beautiful, a new couple." said Sasori sarcastically. "Shut up, yeah." said Deidara as him and Tenshi sat down.

"So, Tenshi-Chan, you like the porceline doll? It was supposed to resemble you." Sasori said. "Hai. I love it Sasori-Sama." she nodded with a smile. "I hoped that you would." he nodded and went back to fixing his puppet.

"Deidara-Kun..." Tenshi smiled up at him uncomfortably, thinking about when their lips met. "Yeah?" he smiled, trying to comfort her. "..." she pulled him by his shirt and kissed him on the lips. He returned her kiss and hugged her.

"If you want me to get out of the room, i will." Sasori said, in chibi mode. (chibi sasori-sama!! ) "Shut up, yeah?" Deidara threw a pillow at Sasoris face.

Tenshi broke their kiss and was blushing. "Ano...I'm going to sleep, okay you guys?" she said, going to the couch and laying down on it.

"Aww, but Tenshi-Chan we just started going out and it's only 9:00!" "Don't push her Deidara-Kun. If she wants to sleep, let her." Sasori said, calmly. "Fine, yeah..."

Deidara hugged her, "But one condition." She looked at him confused, "What one condition?" "You sleep in my bed." he grinned and slightly blushed. Her face turned red and she looked at him, "Ano...hai." she nodded and went to the closet to change.

After she changed, she layed down on Deidara's bed and fell asleep next to him.

"You're a pedofile Deidara-Kun." came Konan's voice as she walked into the room. (lol i just had to put that in there... XD) "Do you enjoy eavesdroping, yeah?" he asked mockingly. "Shut up. I was just walking around and happened to over hear." she said. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...yeah." deidara said before she left the room.

"You know, she has a point Deidara-Kun." Sasori chuckled. "Now you're gonna start too? Fine, then i'm going to sleep, yeah." he went and changed then layed down beside Tenshi and fell asleep.

* * *

**k that was the 3rd chappie srry it took so long to upload though! i had writers block for a while and plus im writing 2 other stories and it got confusing! but w/e hope u liked the chapter plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!!!!! im super sorry that it took long to update...! i got a bit of writers block...again sorry!! thanks to my best friend i have inspiration again!! and the new characters introduced in the next few chapters (i dont know how many new chars therell be) were all made up by my friend, Jetzy horray for her!!! without her id still have writers block... o.o on to the story, yay!**

**_Chapter 4_**

She woke up in his arms.

_Nani?_ she thought, and then memories of the previous night flashed through her mind, making her cheecks flush a little.

"Thats right...we're going out now." she smiled and gently got up from the bed.

"Rawr, yeah!" he pounced on her from the back and nibbled on her ear. She blushed and giggled. "I'm guessing you weren't asleep!" she giggled. "Exactly, yeah!" he got up and pulled her up.

"I was just going to take a bath." she smiled and picked up her clothes and ran into the bathroom. "Fine, yeah. I'll watch t.v. and wait for you." he said through the bathroom door.

He layed down on the bed and started channel surfing until he found something to watch.

-----------

Tenshi wrapped the towel in her hair and started to put her clothes on, afterwhich she did her hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, your finally out, yeah." Deidara teased. "Aw shadap!" she punched him in the arm jokingly before pushing him back with one hand and laughing slightly.

"Hey, that wasn't nice, yeah!" Deidara tackled her to the floor and started tickling her. She laughed and tugged at the rubber band in his hair, taking it off.

And who should be standing at the open door but Konan and Itachi...(i just love putting Konan and Itachi in there. lol)

"What'd I tell you Itachi?" Konan said in a half-whisper, "**Pedo.**"

Deidara looked up and flicked the bird at Konan, "Go to hell, yeah!" he said.

Tenshi giggled, "Well, Dei, shouldn't you have closed the door in the first place?" she asked.

Konan snickered and Itachi kept a stoic face, though, for a second, there was entertainment in his eyes. They continued walking while Konan was talking about Deidara. Annoyed, Deidara went and closed the door.

Tenshi smiled and got up from the floor. "You really should pay attention to the door Deidara-Kun." she teased. "I guess, yeah?" he stuck his tounge out at the door. "Konan-Baka."

In the next second, Sasori opened the door, hitting deidara in the face. "Ow, yeah!" Deidara stepped back, rubbing his nose.

"What was that for, yeah?" Deidara rubbed his nose more.

"Konichiwa Master Sasori." Tenshi smiled and waved at him. He waved back, "We have a mission."

Tenshi and Deidara nodded, Deidara with his hand over his nose.

"We are going to the village hidden in the shroud. I'll explain more on the way. Get dressed." and with that, he went to his bed to make last miinute adjustments to his puppets.

----

They were running thru the forest leading to the hidden shroud village. Their mission was clear. Get Tobi, who got lost, back to the base.

"Tenshi, you take left. Deidara you'll take right. I'll take the middle, okay?" It came out more a command than a question but they nodded and went in the directions anyway.

---

Tenshi arrived at the village and looked like any regular ninja because she figured it'd be smarter to hide her cloak rather than let them see her cloak and attack her.

"Oh, Tobi-San, how could you have gotten lost?" she asked as she looked around.

She wandered around for a few hours and got some food before coming to the conclusion that she was lost.

"Deidara-kun'll never forgive me if I get lost and he cant find me!" she said outloud to herself while looking around, unaware of the person infront of her until she bumped into it.

"Oh, gomen. I wasnt watching where i was going..." Tenshi apologized. "No, it's okay. I wasnt watching where i was going." they looked at eachother and froze.

They looked exactly alike except for hair, clothes, and possibly age.

"Wh-who are you?" Tenshi asked in a wierd voice. "I am Yoki Zarakami...who are _you_?" she asked, amazement clear in her voice. "I-I am Yuki Tenshi..."

They looked at eachother in awe for a few minutes then looked eachother in the eyes.

"Do you live around here? I've never seen you..." "No i dont...i got lost while on a mission..." Tenshi said, still half in awe.

"I could help you find whoever you were with..." Zarakami said. Tenshi quickly shook her head, "No, i dont think you should..."

"Why shouldn't i?" Zarakami asked, bewildered. "Um...well, i'm not sure if you and my friends would get along." she said quickly while she tried to start to walk, being stopped by Zarakami. "I can't just leave you by your self like that to find your own way."

Tenshi made a "poof" and disapeared, a clone hiding the actual Tenshi while she started to run.

"Hey!" called Zarakami while starting to run after her.

'Kuso...ive got to get away fom her and find Deidara-Kun and Sasori-Sama...!' she thought while accelarating.

After hours of running, Tenshi got tired of running in circles and then tripped and fell by mistake.

"I got you." Zarakami said inbetween breaths as she grabbed Tenshi by the arm and pulled her up, holding a firm grasp on her arm.

"What now?" Tenshi asked. "Am i in trouble?" she said in a mocking tone before poofing away to a near by branch. All of a sudden she starting making some hand signs and she seemed to multiply. In a matter of seconds, Zarakami couldn't tell which Tenshi was the real one.

"What's the matter?" all of the Tenshis said together. "Can't figure it out?" Zarakami pulled out a Katana. "I will pretty soon!" she threw it at a group of Tenshis that poofed away.

"Oh dear, seems she cant find the right one." They said in unison again.

"This has gone on long enough. You werent very entertaining though..." The 10 last remaining Tenshi's said in unison before starting to sing a song (1)...'kind of like a lulliby' thought Zarakami before going unconscious.

"That aughta do it..." Tenshi said while her clones poofed away and she started running again.

----

'Deidara--where are you?!' was the only thing running thru her mind when she stumbled across a boy she though to be all too familiar.

"Do i know you from anywhere?" she asked him. "Tenshi-Chan!!!" came a high-pitched voice before the boy glomped her.

"Tobi-San?" she asked. "The one and only!" he hugged her tightly.

"We have to find Deidara-Kun and Sasori-Sama." she told him. Tobi nodded and jumped off before starting to run alongside her.

"You got lost too? Tobi-san's been lost for a while!" he told her."I know Tobi-San. They sent us here to get you." she informed him. "Cool!" he kept running with her.

After a while, her mind drifted off to Deidara and then the next thing she knew, she heard Tobi yell out her name and she felt something hit her face.

She blinked slowly, waking up, "Deidara-Kun?" she asked, dazed.

"Un?" his voice came clearly to her and she relaxed. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Tobi-san came across us, looking unomfortble and he told us that while you were dazing out, your face smaked against a tree." She blushed, "Im such a baka...!" she slapped her forehead.

"Your not stupid, un. You just got sidetracked a little." he caressed her cheek with his hand lightly. She smiled and hugged him.

"Arigato Tobi-San, for finding Deidara-kun." she smiled at him. "Your welcome Tenhi-Chan!! Tobi is a good boy!" She nodded.

"I hate to break up you guys' litle love fest, but Tenshi-Chan's being followed and we need to go back to the hideout." Tenshi sat up, "That bitch already woke up? How long was I out?"

"Three hours, un." Deidara said. "Kuso! Let me take care of her!" Tenshi stood up.

"No, un." Deidara grabbed her hand.

"Deidara-Kun's right, you can't just go by yourself. There's a chance of you getting captured. We'll come with you." Sasori threw her her alatsuki cloak, "And put that on for god's sake." She put it on and nodded, "Okay, you guys'll come with me..." she looked a little uncomfortable.

"One thing..." They looked at her, "She lookes exactly like me." they looked at her confused and then they all started running.

----

"Over there." Tenshi informed them. They turned their heads to see a girl that looked excactly like Tenshi.

"Are you erious, un?" Deidara looked from Zarakami to Tenshi. Tenshi nodded.

* * *

**Okay, first of all:**

**(1): Its genjutsu. If youve watched wolfs rain, its the lunar song :) if you havent watched it...go to youtube and type in 'Wolfs rain lunar song' :) you should find it there.**

**hope you enjoyed the chap **

**thx to Lovedless231 and Lawliete for revewing :)**

**one more thing, i think its kind of rude to alert a story or fave it and not review :( other than thaty, im happy  
****and something special bonds Tenshi and Zarakami :) try and guess!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the fifth chappie, sorry it took so long...i got depressed then dumped so i wasnt feeling in the mood to write...im a little better now so lets see chapter 5!!

* * *

******

**_Chapter Five_**

"You can't be serious, un!" Deidara looked at Tenshi in disbelief. Tenshi nodded, "That's her."

"WOOOOOW!! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE TENSHI-CHAN!!" Tobi screamed, attracting Zarakami's attention by mistake. "Oopsies..." Tobi covered his mouth.

'There she is...' Zarakami thought as she threw a kunai at Sasori, who dodged.

It took her a few seconds to piece things together but finally, after about 30 seconds, Zarakami asked, "Hold on! You're in the Akatsuki?!" "Well apparently, un." Deidara chuckled as he threw some clay birds and exploded them.

Just as Tenshi was going to join in the fight, Someone put their hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a bush. She elbowed them and turned around, "Tobi-San?" She saw the orange-masked ninja curled into a ball. "T-that hurt Tenshi-c-chan!!" Tobi seemed like he was in pain. "Gomenasai!" Tenshi realized where excactly she had elbowed the poor boy. "T-tobi's okay..."

Tenshi jumped out from behind the bush and threw a kunai at Zarakami, hitting her in the arm. "Nice aim, un." Deidara smiled. "Arigato." she nodded.

"I don't get why we don't just go back to the hideout." "You never know how many people they have that can track you down. We must get rid of her." Sasori responded. "But that's cruel...sure I've killed people before...but this is different..."

"How is this different, un?" Deidara jumped into the conversation. "I don't know...but it is." "That's not a good enough reason Tenshi-Chan. You should know that by now." Tenshi nodded in understanding. "But--" "But nothing."

Tenshi disappeared behind some sakura petals and appeared in the bush behind Zarakami.

"Zarakami, get out of here before they kill you." Zarakami turned to see Tenshi in the bush behind her.

"Why would _you _care?" Zarakami spat back. "I don't know...but don't you feel that we're alike in some way?" Zarakami stayed silent for a few seconds, "Maybe...Fine...you wanna come with me?" "Only for today...they'll be mad at me for saving you but then if I don't go back for a while, Deidara-Kun will get worried."

"What is he, like, your boyfriend?" Tenshi nodded. "Actually, Hai." "oh...How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Like this." Zarakami and Tenshi disappeared behind Sakura petals and appeared in town.

"How do you do that?" "Kekeigenkai." "I see...bloodline trait."

"C"mon, let's go to my house. Mordy can talk to you about whatever you want to know."

"'Mordy?'" "Oh, gomen, Mordy is my father." Tenshi nodded and followed her.

"How far is your house?" Tenshi complained. "Just a little more." Zarakami's patience was begining to wear thin.

They passed 4 more buildings and then Zarakami said, "Here we are." Tenshi sighed, "**Finally**." They entered a building with a lot of stairs.

"Mordy! I'm home! And I've brought someone with me you might find interesting." A tall, broad shouldered man with brown hair walked into the room.

"Zarakami did you clone yourself again? I told you not to do that for no reason!" "Dad calm down, she's not a clone!" Zarakami chuckled.

She look at me and I bowed, "I am Yuki Tenshi of the village hidden in the rocks..." Tenshi looked up and saw surprise in his face.

"May I talk to you in private?" he asked Tenshi and she nodded. They walked into the kitchen.

"Did you say your last name was Yuki?" She nodded. "I was afraid of that." he closed his eyes. She shot him a questioning glance.

"What are your parents names?" "Aizawa was my fathers name and Chiemi was my mothers."

"Just as I thought." "What? Tell me!" Tenshi demanded.

"You are...Zarakami's sister." His toe was dead serious and Tenshi froze in surprise.

"Her parents...dissapeared while trying to save her from assasins. Yuki Aizawa and Chiemi...I took Zarakami in as my own child. Ididnt expect them to have fleed to the Village Hidden in the rocks..." He seemed distant for a moment.

"Tenshi-Chan when did you last see your parents?" He asked, catching her off guard. "U-um...when I was six years old..." she replied.

"Thar's when they were murdered...I saw it with my own eyes...my mother and father, killed by the jounin of another village...I ran...my mother told me too...and that was the last time I saw them..." Tenshi was looking down, re-living all her unwanted memories of the past.

"So, do you live by yourself now? What did you do?"

"I...I ran and I...joined the akatsuki..." She felt the anger in his eyes.

* * *

**how was that for a cliffie? Sorry if its short, i just really wanted to post it since I havent for so long!! Im sorryyyyyy i havent updated for so long!! **


End file.
